El Reino Mágico de Lucis
by Strifegirl
Summary: Tifa se embarca en una aventura fantástica dentro de un libro para ayudar a Noctis, el principe de Lucis, a recuperar su reino de las manos del malvado rey de Tenebrae. Durante el viaje, su corazón se divide entre dos amantes, un príncipe y un híbrido. Universo Alterno. CloudxTifaxNoctis con un toque de Noctella.
1. Prologo

**A/N: Hola a todos. Aquí los dejo con mi segundo crossover sobre FFVII y FFXV con un toque de AU ;) ****Les recomiendo leer la historia mientras escuchan música Celta para que se transporten con su imaginación ;D**

**Espero que les guste y si tienen algún comentario no olviden hacérmelo saber en un review ;D **

* * *

**"****EL REINO MÁGICO DE LUCIS."**

**Prologo**

Érase una vez, en un lugar muy lejano, más allá de las fronteras del mundo, un reino gobernado por seres mágicos, llamado Lucis. Rodeado de agua y porciones de tierra flotantes, el reino de Lucis era un paraíso donde no existían las leyes del espacio y tiempo. Se podían ver grandes criaturas marinas como ballenas surcar los cielos en un inmenso mar de estrellas. Enormes planicies y bosques flotando sobre el mar que albergaban diversas criaturas y seres mágicos.

En Lucis existían dos clases de seres. Los híbridos, que adoptaban la forma de animales y los seres mágicos que se asemejaban a los humanos. Los híbridos vivían en el bosque y en el fondo del agua, mientras que los seres mágicos reinaban en palacios de piedra y cristal. Se caracterizaban por poseer grandes poderes que les permitían manipular diferentes elementos como el agua y el fuego. Algunos de ellos eran tan poderosos que hasta eran capaces de convertir la noche en día.

Los híbridos poseían una característica peculiar que los diferenciaba de los seres mágicos, y es que todos poseían algún rasgo en particular de la criatura en que se trasformaban; como las orejas y la cola. Debido a las diferencias entre ambos mundos, ciertos seres mágicos no toleraban la existencia de los híbridos puesto que para ellos eran seres imperfectos; pero a pesar de esto, todos vivían en perfecta paz y armonía.

Cuenta la leyenda que el rey de Lucis, un poderoso mago que controlaba el poder de los cristales, se enamoró de una mujer de especie híbrida con la que tuvo dos hijos. Su amada, quien formaba parte del clan Lupus, murió durante el parto dejando al rey únicamente con sus dos herederos. Uno de ellos era un mago y el otro era un hibrido que también podía controlar magia. El rey amaba a sus dos hijos por igual, y no le importaba el hecho de que ambos fueran tan diferentes. Sin embargo, debido a las fuertes diferencias entre híbridos y magos, el rey tuvo que desterrar a uno de sus hijos al bosque para conservar la paz entre ambas clases.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, más conocido como el príncipe del bosque, fue criado por el clan Lupus. Al igual que su madre, él podía convertirse en lobo y su poder mágico lo hacía le permitía tele transportarse de un lado a otro. Era el más rápido de todo el clan y gracias a ello se convirtió en el líder de Niflheim. Era un joven de tez clara, cabello negro azulado puntiagudo y ojos color azul que se tornaban en rojo cuando se convertía en lobo. Su apellido proviene de su padre el Rey Regis Caelum. A pesar de su linaje real, Noctis no usaba el nombre de su padre puesto que guardaba un gran resentimiento hacia los magos. En ocasiones, él solía hacerles bromas pesadas usando sus propios poderes para robarles objetos de valor que después vendía a cambio de otras cosas. Noctis era muy ágil y actúa con mucha seguridad de sí mismo para ocultar su personalidad tímida. Su hermano, el príncipe Nubis Lucis Caelum, solía visitarlo en el bosque, pero Noctis siempre se negaba a verlo. A diferencia de su hermano, Nubis era mucho más reservado y centrado. Era muy ágil con la espada y solo hablaba cuando era necesario. Ambos eran los sucesores del rey Caelum, pero a Noctis no le interesaba ser rey de ninguna nación.

* * *

**A/N: Traté de conservar varios elementos del FFXV como los nombres de los personajes y los lugares (pero con algunas variaciones) También incorporé algunos elementos de otros juegos para hacerlo más fantasioso. **

**No se preocupen, aun hay más para leer ;)**


	2. El Heredero de Lucis

**A/N: Esto es puramente un fan-made. Final Fantasy y sus personajes le pertenecen a Square Enix. **

* * *

**Capítulo I: El heredero de Lucis**

Al ver que Denzel y Marlene ya se habían quedado dormidos, Tifa cierra el libro que les estaba leyendo y los cubre con sus cobijas. Les depositó un beso en cada una de sus frentes y luego se dirigió a la puerta para apagar la luz.

"Buenas noches." Susurró.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Tifa regresa al bar para resumir sus actividades. Cloud se encontraba en su oficina haciendo un poco de papeleo hasta que finalmente se hartó de tanto trabajo y decidió bajar al bar para acompañar a Tifa también.

Una vez ahí, se le acercó a Tifa, quien se encontraba lavando los platos, para ofrecerle una mano. Mientras ella fregaba, él le ayudaba a secar y colocar los platos en su lugar. Era muy gratificante poder disfrutar de su compañía. Cloud pasaba más tiempo en casa, salvo por sus diligencias, y los niños estaban más felices de tenerlo de vuelta. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente eran una familia. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un vacío por llenar.

Desde que eran muy pequeños, Cloud y Tifa eran amigos. Ambos se gustaban el uno al otro, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de confesarlo. A la edad de 14 años, Cloud decidió marcharse a la ciudad para unirse a las fuerzas especiales SOLDIER y Tifa no volvió a saber más de su amigo. 7 años después, se vuelven a reencontrar en Midgar, pero Cloud había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Luego de conocer a Aerith Gainsborough, Tifa perdió la esperanza de conquistarlo nuevamente, y desde la muerte de Aerith en la Ciudad Perdida, Cloud continuó amándola; o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Incluso después de todo lo que paso, ambos se hicieron más cercanos y Tifa recuperó el ánimo nuevamente. De alguna manera, ella siempre supo que él tenía sentimientos por ella pero tanto Tifa como Cloud eran muy reservados y no sabían cómo expresarse con palabras. Al cabo de los años, ambos se fueron acostumbrando a su presencia hasta el punto que ya era normal para ellos el estar juntos.

Esa noche, Cloud había decidido quedarse en casa para pasar más tiempo con su familia. Luego de terminar de limpiar el bar, Cloud vio un libro que se encontraba en el mostrador y se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

"El Reino Mágico de Lucis." Dijo en voz alta. "No me digas que te gustan esa clase de historias."

"Lo compré esta mañana en la tienda de la esquina. Se miraba interesante y me pareció buena idea traerlo para los niños. Además venía con un muñeco."

Cloud volteó el libro para leer la contraportada. "Aquí dice que fue escrito por un borracho que se suicidó porque comenzó a creer en su propia fantasía." Dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Segura que quieres leer esto? No quiero encontrarte colgada del cuello un día de estos."

Tifa se rio de su comentario. "Deja de decir tonterías." Ella le arrebató el libro de las manos. "Además es una historia fantástica. Aún no termino de leerla pero es muy adictiva. El personaje principal es intrigante, y a juzgar por cómo lo describen, se debe tratar de una persona muy atractiva." Suspiró.

Cloud hizo una mueca, desinteresado. "Bueno espero que tú y tu personaje imaginario vivan felices para siempre." Dijo con desagrado.

Tifa se rio nuevamente. "¿Acaso estás celoso?" Arqueó una ceja.

"No sé de qué hablas. No puedes sentir celos de algo que no existe." Encogió los hombros y luego se retiró a su habitación para continuar trabajando.

"Pues ojalá existiera de verdad." Se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba la portada del libro.

Un par de horas después, Tifa terminó con los quehaceres del bar y se dirigió a su habitación para continuar leyendo la historia.

* * *

Un día, el rey Regis enfermó gravemente y mandó a llamar a sus dos hijos. Noctis no deseaba regresar al palacio puesto que sabía que sería tratado como escoria por los magos, pero aun así, accedió a visitar a su padre. Sin embargo, no todos los magos lo miraban con desprecio. Una chica en particular del reino de Tenebrae, lo conocía desde que eran muy pequeños y siempre le tuvo mucho cariño al príncipe Noctis. Su nombre era Stella Nox Fleuret, hija del Rey Idola de Tenebrae. Ese día, Stella se encontraba de visita en Lucis y al ver a Noctis en el palacio, se alegró mucho.

"Buen día Noctis." Ella lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

Noctis se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia. "Buen día, princesa Stella." Dijo cordialmente.

"Por favor, no me llames así. Sabes que puedes decirme Stella." Ella le sonrió y Noctis dejo salir una risa entre dientes. "Dime, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?"

"He venido a visitar a mi padre, el Rey Regis."

"Ya veo. Escuché que vuestro padre enfermó gravemente." Dijo preocupada. "Pero no te preocupes, el rey es muy fuerte. Sé que se recuperará pronto." Le sonrió nuevamente.

"Agradezco mucho sus palabras, princesa." Inclinó su cabeza.

"Te ruego que no me llames así. Me hace sentir como una desconocida."

"Perdóname, Stella." Le dijo algo apenado.

Stella era una mujer hermosa de cabello largo rubio, ojos azules y tez clara. Al igual que Noctis, su poder mágico le permitía materializar objetos de la nada para utilizarlos como armas. Siempre fue muy cercana a Noctis y nunca le importó el hecho de que él fuera un híbrido. Desde muy pequeños, Noctis siempre se sintió atraído por ella, pero jamás se atrevió a decirle nada a nadie por miedo a que fuera rechazado por ser un hibrido.

Después de su encuentro con Stella, Noctis se dirigió a los aposentos del rey para hablar con su padre. El rey Regis, quien yacía en su cama, les pidió a ambos hijos que se acercaran para discutir algo importante. Al parecer la enfermedad del rey era demasiado grave y probablemente moriría a causa de ello, por lo que muy pronto tendría que dejar su título de rey para formar parte del mundo espiritual. Noctis y Nubis eran gemelos de nacimiento, sin embargo, por decisión del rey, Noctis sería el que tomaría el lugar de su padre. Abrumado, Noctis protestó al escuchar las noticias y se niega a formar parte de ello. Era imposible que los magos aceptaran a un hibrido como su rey. El rey sabía perfectamente lo que esto acarrearía si eso llegase a pasar, mas no cambió de parecer. Él tenía esperanza en sus dos hijos y sabía que la única forma de unir ambas clases era que Noctis reinara sobre Lucis.

Nubis por otro lado, no dijo nada acerca de la decisión de su padre y simplemente guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Noctis quejarse. Él amaba mucho a su hermano pero a veces deseaba poder partirle la cara por su falta de inmadurez con asuntos de la realeza. Después de hablar con su padre ambos salen de sus aposentos y Noctis se prepara para regresar al bosque.

"Noctis," Nubis se acercó a él. "Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo. Por favor acompáñame." Noctis lo siguió hasta el jardín real para hablar en privado.

El jardín de Lucis, con su diversidad de flores y plantas, hacía de este un paraíso terrenal. Dentro del jardín había una enorme plaza por donde pasaba un arroyo que provenía de las mismas aguas que rodeaban el castillo. Cada flor y cada planta estaban perfectamente colocadas con el propósito de simular las diferentes estaciones y en el centro del jardín se encontraba una gran fuente con la forma del escudo de Lucis.

"Anda, dime de qué se trata." Dijo Noctis mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente.

"Hay algo que nuestro padre omitió decirnos y es mejor que te lo haga saber antes de que tomes una decisión."

Noctis deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para escucharlo con atención.

"No sé si estas enterado sobre las leyes en Lucis, pero existe un mandato donde dice que el heredero al trono de Lucis deberá tomar por esposa a una princesa del Reino de Tenebrae."

En ese momento, el semblante de Noctis cambió y se puso de pie para caminar sobre el borde de la fuente.

"¿Qué no te das cuenta?" Nubis lo sigue con la mirada. "Sí te niegas en tomar tu lugar en el trono, significa que la responsabilidad recaerá sobre mí." Él hace una pausa y suspira. "Lo que significa que tendré que casarme con Stella." Dijo con voz apagada.

"Ya lo sé." Respondió Noctis mientras le daba la espalda y Nubis lo vuelve a ver confundido. "Pero no puedo hacerlo." Dijo firmemente.

"¿Por qué no?" Reclamó Nubis. "¿Qué acaso no te importa Stella?"

"¡Claro que me importa!" Noctis se bajó de la fuente. "Pero no puedo traicionar a mi propia especie al unirme a aquellos que nos desprecian." Nubis se sorprendió de sus palabras y se le queda viendo perplejo. "Lo lamento hermano, pero no pertenezco aquí." Noctis se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Pero recuerda que también eres parte de este mundo..." Nubis le dijo mientras él se alejaba.

Noctis se detiene y voltea su cabeza levemente. "Pues tal vez no quiero formar parte de este mundo." Continuó caminando de vuelta por donde vino.

Desconsolado, Nubis lo deja marcharse y se queda admirando la fuente por unos instantes mientras recordaba su infancia con Noctis cuando jugaban en el jardín.

"Tú siempre formarás parte de mi mundo." Dijo apesarado.

* * *

Tifa se detiene por un momento y se vuelve hacia la ventana. Una fuerte tormenta comienza a azotar en Edge y Tifa corre rápidamente a cerrar todas las ventanas. Se asegura de que los niños también siguieran dormidos y luego da un vistazo a la habitación de Cloud. Cloud se había quedado dormido en su escritorio y Tifa dejo salir una pequeña risa. Se acercó a él y coloca una mano sobre su espalda para despertarlo y llevarlo a su cama. Cloud la sigue somnoliento y ella lo acomodaba en su cama. Una vez ahí, se vuelve a quedar dormido y ella le acaricia su pelo de punta para depositarle un suave beso en la frente.

Luego de asegurarse de que todos estaban felizmente dormidos, Tifa regresa a su habitación y se mete en la cama para continuar leyendo. Después de un rato, ella comienza a bostezar y deja el libro por un momento para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Nuevamente se mete en la cama, coloca el libro sobre la mesita y luego apaga la luz. Al hacer esto, Tifa escucha que algo se cayó al suelo e inmediatamente vuelve a encender la luz para ver de qué se trataba. Al parecer dejo caer el muñeco que venía con el cuento. Lo recogió del suelo y justo antes de colocarlo en su lugar, se le queda viendo por unos instantes admirando su diseño. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos e inconscientemente le depositó un beso en donde se suponía que era la frente.

"Que descanses." Le dijo sonrió al muñeco.

Tifa colocó el muñeco sobre la mesa y luego apagó la luz para dormir.

* * *

**A/N: Cuéntenme, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? ¿Quieren que siga con la historia? ;) **

**Recuerden que este es un "Universo Alterno" por lo que la historia no se asemeja del todo al plot del juego. Final Fantasy XV no ha revelado más detalles desde el pasado E3 por lo que tuve que improvisar con la poca información que sé sobre el juego XD**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten :) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;D**


	3. Despertar de un príncipe

**A/N: Final Fantasy y sus personajes le perteneces a Square Enix.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El despertar de un príncipe.**

A la mañana siguiente, Tifa se levanta temprano para empezar el día como era de costumbre. Preparó el desayuno para los niños, quienes aún seguían dormidos. Al terminar, Tifa sube a despertar a los niños y luego le toca la puerta a Cloud para desayunar juntos.

Cloud como siempre, desayunaba con una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. Los niños comían de su cereal favorito mientras que Tifa compartía unas tostadas francesas con Cloud.

"Hey, Tifa, ¿nos seguirás leyendo la historia hoy también?" Dijo Denzel mientras comía.

"No hables con la boca llena." Ella movió su dedo índice.

Denzel tragó su comida después de eso. "Lo siento. Es que estoy muy emocionado por saber que pasa en la historia." Dijo sonriendo.

"Seguramente habrán muchas hermosas princesas y príncipes." Dijo Marlene.

Denzel se levantó de su silla. "Apuesto que habrán batallas con espadas y enormes dragones escupe fuego." Exclamó emocionado mientras usaba su cuchara como una espada.

Cloud colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Denzel para sentarlo nuevamente.

"Es de mala educación pararse en las sillas mientras comes." Dijo un poco serio y Denzel se sonrojó. Tifa puso su mano sobre su boca para tratar de suprimir una risa.

"Pues yo espero que el príncipe Noctis se case con una hermosa princesa y tenga muchos hijos." Marlene se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso es muy aburrido." Respondió Denzel con una mueca y Marlene le sacó la lengua.

Tifa se rio al verlos tan emocionados por el libro y vuelve a ver a Cloud quien también curvó sus labios con una sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza. Fingía no estar disfrutando la plática cuando era todo lo contrario. Ella sabía perfectamente que estos momentos eran sus favoritos.

Después del desayuno, todos se levantan de la mesa para alistar sus cosas. Tifa comienza a recoger los platos de la mesa para colocarlos sobre el fregadero. Momentos después, Barret llega en su camioneta para recoger a los niños y llevarlos a la escuela. Ambos se despiden de Cloud y Tifa con besos y abrazos. Al mismo tiempo, Cloud se prepara para salir en su motocicleta y atender las diligencias del día.

"¿Qué piensas hacer en tu día libre?" Le preguntó mientras se montaba en Fenrir.

"Ya sabes..." Se encogió de hombros. "Limpiar la casa, comprar algunos comestibles y leer un poco."

"¿Otra vez con lo del libro?" Cloud se quitó las gafas para verla con una ceja arqueada.

Tifa le dio una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

"Es mejor que te vayas ahora o podrías llegar tarde." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Bien. Te veré luego." Nuevamente se colocó las gafas y puso en marcha el Fenrir. Ella saludó con la mano mientras lo miraba desaparecer en la distancia y luego regresa al bar.

Ese día, Tifa se tomó el día libre para hacer algunos mandados; pero antes de que pudiera salir, decidió hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Lavó la ropa, limpió el despacho y luego preparó un postre. Mientras ordenaba su habitación, se da cuenta de que el muñeco que había dejado en la mesa de noche ya no estaba. Tifa se agacha para buscarlo por debajo de la cama y luego por detrás de la mesa, pero no había rastro del muñeco por ninguna parte.

"Qué extraño. Recuerdo haberlo dejado ahí." Pensó en voz alta. "Um, quizá Marlene lo tomó." Asintió con su cabeza.

Tifa deja su habitación y vuelve a bajar al bar para continuar limpiando. Ella saca la ropa de la lavadora y se va al patio de atrás en donde Cloud parqueaba al Fenrir para tenderla. Mientras extendía la ropa, su mente comenzó a divagar en la historia del libro. Estaba tan envuelta en la trama que hasta soñaba despierta.

"Me pregunto, ¿qué pasará con Noctis si rechaza el trono?" Pensó en voz alta.

De pronto, sintió la sensación como si alguien la estuviera observando desde atrás. Tifa se pone en alerta y en un rápido movimiento, se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba; pero no había nadie. Aliviada, dejó salir un suspiro.

"Seguramente fue mi imaginación." Se dijo a sí misma. En ese momento, Tifa se dio la vuelta y sin esperárselo, se le apareció alguien enfrente de ella.

"¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?"

Tifa se lleva una gran sorpresa y se tropieza con la cubeta de ropa. Después de recuperarse del susto, se pone de pie rápidamente y asume una pose de defensa propia.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!" Exclamó.

"Espera... ¿Puedes verme?"

"¡Por supuesto que puedo verte!" Contestó molesta.

"¡Qué alegría! ¡Por fin soy libre!" El intruso comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.

En ese momento Tifa se le quedo viendo de pies a cabeza para examinarlo. Parecía un joven como de su misma edad. Su cabello era oscuro y puntiagudo como el de Cloud, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus extrañas orejas y cola. Tifa lo mira confundida mientras él seguía saltando de alegría, y nuevamente se armó de valor para enfrentarlo.

"No sé lo que quieres pero te advierto que no te será fácil vencerme." Esta vez, adoptó una pose de ataque.

En ese momento, el joven se detiene y la vuelve a ver con una mirada traviesa. "¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacerme?" Le dijo en tono sarcástico.

"No me provoques." Ella apretó los puños.

Tifa no perdió el tiempo y sin que él se lo esperara, intentó conectarle unos cuantos golpes y patadas. El intruso hizo algunas piruetas en el aire y esquivó todos sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo; y justo antes de que ella pudiera conectarle un golpe, él desapareció. Tifa se sorprende de lo rápido que era y baja la guardia mientras lo busca entre las sabanas colgadas.

"Estoy por aquí..." Se escuchó una voz masculina desde atrás.

Tifa se da la vuelta y vuelve adoptar una posición de ataque.

"Oye, no eres tan mala peleando, ¿lo sabías?" La voz provenía de un lugar diferente.

"Pues no vivirás para contarlo." Y nuevamente intenta golpearlo. El intruso vuelve a desaparecer y de nuevo se le aparece en frente.

"Tranquila. No voy hacerte daño." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Mi nombre es Noctis." Hizo una reverencia. "Y vengo del Reino de Lucis."

Tifa se le quedó viendo por un minuto. "Dijiste... ¿Lucis?" Arqueó una ceja.

"Así es. Y gracias a ti, soy libre del hechizo que me mantenía encerrado en ese muñeco."

Tifa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se le queda viendo con una mirada de desconcierto.

"¿Acaso me quieres tomar el pelo?" Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Dijo extrañado mientras movía sus orejas.

"Escucha," Ella se frotó la frente. "No sé quién seas, ni cómo entraste aquí, pero si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que te-"

Noctis se le apareció por detrás para olfatearla.

"Hueles diferente."

"¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Se alejó de él exaltada.

"Jamás había olfateado ese olor. ¿Eres alguna clase de mago?"

"Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Soy una humana común y corriente."

"¿Humana? No he escuchado hablar de esa especie."

Tifa se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano en señal de exasperación. "Debo estar loca. Debí escuchar a Cloud cuando me dijo que dejara de leer ese libro."

"¿Libro? ¿De qué libro hablas?"

"El libro sobre el Reino de Lucis."

"¡Eso es!" Exclamó Noctis. "¡Rápido! ¿En dónde está el libro?"

"Está en mi habitación..."

En un instante, Noctis desapareció de su vista y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Tifa.

"¡Oye!" Exclamó Tifa. "¡No puedes entrar ahí!" Ella lo siguió después de eso.

Noctis encuentra el libro en la mesita de noche de Tifa y comienza a ojear cada página.

"Esto puede funcionar..." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras colocaba el libro sobre la cama.

Tifa llegó a su habitación corriendo. En el momento en que entró a la habitación, Noctis comienza hacer un encantamiento con el libro del cual comenzó a emanar una luz brillante. Ella abre sus ojos de la sorpresa, anonadada al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y se quedó ahí perpleja. El libro comenzó a abrirse como una especie de portal. La habitación comenzó a iluminarse hasta que un destello termino por cegar la visión de Tifa.

* * *

**A/N: Aquí es cuando la historia se pone interesante ;) Olvidé mencionarles en el prologo que la idea de este fic surgió gracias a un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo y decidí convertirlo en un fic para describir las cosas que ví en mi sueño. Es probable que tenga mucha semejanza con otros cuentos u.u pero estoy muy inspirada con esta historia :) ****Les prometo actualizar cada semana. ;) Asi que no se despeguen porque aun queda mucho más por leer. ;D**


	4. El Reino de Lucis

**_A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Aqui los dejo con el tercer capítulo :D ¡Espero que les guste! ;D y como siempre... Los personajes de Final Fantasy no me pertenecen, únicamente el fic ;)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Reino de Lucis**

Tifa se despertó aturdida por el destello de luz que presenció y poco a poco comienza abrir sus ojos. Se encontraba tendida en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una especie de isla y mientras intenta ponerse de pie, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Cuando por fin logra recuperar la compostura, ella se sorprende y deja salir una boqueada al contemplar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Era un mundo totalmente rodeado por agua donde se podían ver grandes edificaciones de piedra y mármol sobre la superficie. A su alrededor se divisaban unas enormes cataratas, y corrientes de agua que caían como cascadas desde rocas flotantes donde albergaban llanuras y bosques.

"¿En... en dónde estoy?" Murmuró extasiada.

"¡Oye!" Se escuchó una voz familiar.

Tifa volteó su cabeza y vio a Noctis parado sobre un acantilado viéndola desde arriba.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí parada? No es seguro." Dijo arqueando una ceja.

En el momento que dijo eso, el suelo en donde ella se encontraba parada comenzó a temblar. Tifa pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo de rodillas. Mientras ella se sostiene sobre sus manos, mira hacia abajo y un enorme ojo se abrió en el suelo, logrando que ella se asustara. Aparentemente se trataba de una ballena gigante conocida como Sin, cuya espalda estaba cubierta de vegetación para simular la apariencia de una isla.

Tifa hace todo lo posible por sostenerse de lo que sea mientras la enorme ballena se sumergía en el agua. Una vez en el agua, ella suelta la criatura y comienza a nadar lo más rápido que puede hasta la superficie. Al salir, se da cuenta que una de las aletas de la ballena estaba a punto de golpear el agua por lo que ella vuelve a tomar una bocanada de aire y se sumerge para escapar del impacto. La aleta de la ballena golpeó el agua con tal fuerza que hasta creó una enorme ola, la cual terminó por arrastrarla. Tifa lucha en contra de la corriente para no ser jalada a la profundidad, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano al sentir que se quedaba sin oxígeno. Luego de eso, ella pierde el conocimiento y comienza a hundirse sin remedio.

Mientras era arrastrada por la corriente, aparecieron unas criaturas con apariencia de pez y la empujaron hasta la superficie. Una vez ahí, Tifa recupera la consciencia y tose a causa del agua que se había tragado. Las criaturas que la rescataron eran conocidas como Syreni; híbridos protectores de las profundidades que vivían entre los pilares que sostenían los cimientos de la ciudad. Al contrario de las historias de los marinos, los Syreni no eran hostiles, sin embargo eran muy feroces cuando se les provocaba.

"Gracias..." Tifa les sonrió.

De repente, Algo en el agua comienza agitarse, lo que hizo que las Syreni se asustaran y salieran nadando lejos de ahí. Tifa presiente que algo no andaba bien e intenta nadar hacia tierra firme. En ese momento, emergieron del agua dos aletas puntiagudas que ahora se dirigían a ella con rapidez. Tifa logra llegar a una roca y comienza a trepar en ella. Entonces, un enorme Tiburón blanco con dos aletas dorsales abrió sus fauces amenazando con tragársela. Tifa voltea a ver, horrorizada y cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor. En ese instante, Noctis aterriza sobre la roca y en un rápido movimiento crea un campo de cristal alrededor de ella para que el Tiburón no pudiera tocarla. El Tiburón comienza a morder el cristal logrando que se quebrara y antes de que éste se rompiera del todo, Noctis toma a Tifa y como por arte de magia aparecen sobre el acantilado, ilesos. Tifa aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados por la gran impresión que se había llevado y Noctis la colocó en el suelo para examinarla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" La miró detenidamente. Tifa abre sus ojos lentamente y deja escapar una boqueada al ver en donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué paso?" Dijo sorprendida. "¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí?"

"Pues, con magia por supuesto." Sonrió arrogante.

Nuevamente, ella se detiene por un instante para contemplar el mundo en el que se encontraba. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño?

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Este... Es el Reino de Lucis. Mi hogar."

"No, no puede ser." Ella negó con su cabeza. "Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡No es posible!" Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración.

"Oye, tranquilízate. No hay por qué alarmarse..."

"¡Tú!" Ella lo volteó a ver molesta. "¡Tú hiciste esto!" Le apuntó con su dedo índice mientras se levantaba del suelo. "¡Reviértelo, ahora!"

"¿Qué...?" La miró confundido.

"¡Envíame de vuelta!" Le exigió molesta.

"Lo lamento. Pero no puedo hacerlo."

"¡¿Porque no?!"

"No es posible. Verás, no tengo el poder suficiente para crear otro portal."

"Esto debe ser una pesadilla..." Puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"

"No me mires a mí. No es mi culpa que te hayas colado en el portal." Se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡Eres un egoísta!" Le reclamó.

"Oye, te acabo de salvar la vida. Deberías estar agradecida por eso." Le dio la espalda.

"Y además de eso, ¿eres arrogante?" Se burló. "Ahora entiendo por qué no quieres convertirte en rey. No eres capaz de tomar responsabilidad por tus propias acciones."

Noctis abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras. "¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!" Se dio la vuelta, molesto. "¡Nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras escuchado en vez de tratar de partearme en la cara!"

"¡Bien! Si no quieres ayudarme a encontrar el modo de regresar entonces buscaré por mi cuenta." Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Noctis frunció el ceño. "¡Pues espero que tengas suerte porque odiaría tener a una humana en mi reino!" Le gritó desde donde estaba.

Tifa lo ignoró y continúo caminando hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Mientras tanto, Noctis se quedó ahí tratando de tragarse el orgullo. A pesar de lo molesto que estaba, muy en el fondo sabía que lo que dijo Tifa no era del todo erróneo. Noctis cierra sus ojos y respira profundo para recordar la última vez que estuvo en Lucis.

* * *

Después de su charla con Nubis en el jardín real, Noctis se dirige a la puerta principal del palacio donde su carruaje esperaba por él. El carruaje de Noctis era controlado con magia y tirado por ciervos con alas. Una vez dentro, el cochero tomó las riendas y montaron vuelo rumbo al bosque. Durante el camino, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que Nubis le había dicho acerca de Stella. No quería admitir que le molestaba la idea de que Nubis se fuese a casar con ella pero su orgullo de híbrido no le permitía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Para él traicionar a su clase era inconcebible y aunque su padre se lo ordenara él jamás accedería a ser rey, ni siquiera por Stella.

Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, el cochero aterrizó el carruaje en una de las llanuras del reino.

"Hemos llegado príncipe Noctis."

"Gracias por el aventón." Abrió la puerta del carruaje.

Justo cuando salió del carruaje, dos personas encapuchadas lo apresaron por detrás y lo tumbaron al suelo. Noctis forcejea para liberarse de sus captores pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar pierde el conocimiento debido a un hechizo.

El reino de Tenebrae, un lugar dominado por sombras y oscuridad. Al contrario de Lucis, Tenebrae era un país moderno y avanzado con grandes rascacielos de hierro y cristal que se levantaban desde el centro de una metrópolis. Poseían armamento muy sofisticado con naves de guerra las cuales surcaban los cielos por medio de magia. A pesar de ser un reino muy desarrollado, Tenebrae no era rival para Lucis. El reino de Lucis es el único que posee el poder del último cristal, lo cual era muy beneficioso para sus fuerzas armadas, la posición política y en la económica.

Hace muchos años, ambos reinos se vieron envueltos en un conflicto de poderes lo que conllevó a una guerra. Lucis triunfó sobre su enemigo y ambos reinos firmaron un tratado de paz en donde decía que un heredero de Tenebrae deberá unirse en matrimonio con un heredero de Lucis. No obstante, si el tratado era roto por alguna de las dos partes, ambos reinos contarían lazos y serían consumidos por las llamas de la guerra.

Mientras tanto, Noctis es llevado cautivo hasta Tenebrae donde fue encadenado y encerrado en una celda. Pasaron varias horas y Noctis comenzó a volver en sí. Él abrió sus ojos con dificultad, únicamente para darse cuenta que se encontraba encadenado en una prisión. Noctis trató de liberarse de sus cadenas pero no logra conseguirlo debido a que seguía bajo el efecto del sedante.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" Gritó mientras forcejeaba.

"Vaya, vaya... qué tenemos aquí." Dijo una voz masculina. "Pero si el príncipe Noctis en persona."

"¿Quién eres...?" Entrecerró los ojos.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y vestimentas blancas apareció enfrente de Noctis. Su nombre era Celestine Nox Fleuret, hijo del rey de Tenebrae y hermano de la princesa Stella.

"Bueno, digamos que muy pronto, tú y yo seremos cuñados." Dijo en tono sarcástico mientras abría la celda. "Pero para que eso sea posible tendrías que casarte con mi hermana..." Él se le acercó amenazantemente. "Algo que nunca llegará a pasar."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No queremos nada que venga de un hibrido como tú. Simplemente queremos asegurar nuestro linaje." Le dijo sonriendo.

Noctis forcejeó nuevamente. "¿Acaso piensas romper el tratado de paz? Si me padre se entera de esto..."

"No creo que estés en la posición para amenazarnos, príncipe Noctis." Dijo otra voz masculina. Esta vez se trataba de nada menos que Idola Eldercapt, rey de Tenebrae y padre de Stella.

"Tu..." Noctis frunció el ceño, furioso. "¡Maldito traidor!" Exclamó y Celestine lo golpeó en el estómago.

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, híbrido. ¿Realmente creíste que dejaría que mi propia sangre se mezclara con la tuya?"

"¿Qué planean hacer conmigo?" Dijo jadeando.

"Es muy simple..." Idola materializó un muñeco de la nada. "Primero, nos desharemos de ti enviándote a un mundo en donde nadie pueda escuchar tus penas." Hizo un encantamiento después de eso. "Luego, nos apoderaremos del último cristal para destruir a Lucis de una vez por todas. Es una lástima que no puedas estar aquí para presenciar la destrucción de tu reino." Comenzó a reírse maquiavélicamente.

Noctis trató de liberarse de las cadenas pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles. "¡Déjame ir, viejo!"

El rey continuó burlándose de él en su cara, y después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Noctis abrió sus ojos después de eso. Apretó los puños y levantó su frente en alto para contemplar el reino de Lucis. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora y ahora más que nunca, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por detener los planes de Idola.

"Tengo que advertir a mi hermano sobre Tenebrae." Dijo con firmeza. "Pero antes de eso..." Volteó su cabeza en dirección al bosque.

* * *

_**A/N: ¿Me pregunto que pasará con Tifa ahora? :O **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favs :) Espero que no los este aburriendo jejeje xD Prometo actualizar todas las semanas ;D Hasta entonces, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^_^ **_


	5. Dominio de los Feles

**Capítulo 4: Dominio de los Feles**

Mientras tanto, Tifa continuaba caminando sin rumbo por el bosque. No estaba segura de lo que hacía ni a dónde se dirigía. Su mente continuaba negando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo deseaba poder salir de ese lugar.

"Esto debe tratarse de un sueño." Dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos a causa de la brisa. "¡Vamos Tifa, despierta de una buena vez!" Se pegó unas palmadas en la cara.

Tifa se detuvo nuevamente para mirar a su alrededor y deja salir un suspiro. "Solo espero que los demás no se preocupen tanto por mí." Bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. En ese instante, se escuchó algo que provenía de los árboles. Tifa se asustó un poco y se puso en alerta mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Apretó sus puños.

Las ramas comenzaron a moverse nuevamente y esta vez se escuchaba por todas partes. Al parecer la tenían rodeada. Tifa continuó caminando sigilosamente hasta que pisó algo en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta, una especie de cuerda la sujetó de los pies, levantándola de suelo para quedar colgada boca arriba. Había caído en una trampa.

Tifa comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberar sus pies de los amarres pero justo cuando intentó alcanzar la cuerda, otra criatura apareció arriba de ella mirándola desde la rama en la que ella colgaba. Se trataba de un gato. Un gato muy grande. No se parecía en nada a los felinos que ya había visto antes, y este en particular no se miraba nada amigable. Tenía la apariencia de un gato doméstico pero su tamaño era como el de un gato montés. Su pelaje era color naranja y amarillo como las flamas del fuego, y sus ojos eran color azul.

"Hola amiguito." Dijo nerviosa. "Lindo gatito... Lindo ga-" El gato sacó sus garras y corto la cuerda.

Tifa cayó al suelo y se desmayó debido al impacto. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella por fin pudo recuperar la conciencia y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una jaula. Había sido capturada por híbridos del clan Feles, gatos con apariencia de humanos. A diferencia de los otros clanes, los Feles eran criaturas viciosas que disfrutaban torturar a los demás para sentirse superiores. Actúan por conveniencia propia para conseguir lo que quieren puesto que se sentían dueños del bosque. Tenían una gran rivalidad con los otros clanes, en especial el clan de lobos. Su territorio se encontraba escondido entre los árboles sobre plataformas de madera que rodeaban los troncos de los mismos; estas se conectaban por medio de puentes y escalones hechos de ramas y lianas.

Mientras tanto, Tifa es llevada ante el líder del clan para ser ofrecida como tributo.

"Milord, le hemos traído otra presa." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?" Ginseng, líder del clan Feles, se levantó de su altar y alejó a sus acompañantes. Su apariencia de humano era muy atractiva sin embargo, su porte lo hacía ver como una persona malvada y soberbia. Era un poco más alto que Tifa, tenía el cabello de color cenizo, orejas puntiagudas, ojos color ámbar y una cola como la de un gato.

"Dime, ¿qué hace una chica tan hermosa como tú vagando sola por el bosque?" Ginseng la rodeó para examinarla detenidamente y ella lo siguió con la mirada.

"Estaba buscando mi camino de regreso."

"No me digas." Dijo con sarcasmo. "No pareces de por aquí." Se le acercó por detrás para olfatearla. "Y además hueles diferente." Luego la tomó de la barbilla para verla a los ojos. "¿Acaso eres una espía de los magos?" Sus ojos se volvieron como los de un gato.

Tifa volteó su cabeza bruscamente para zafarse del agarre. "No sé de qué hablas." Se le quedó viendo desafiantemente.

"Parece que tenemos a una luchadora." Sonrió con picardía. "Creo que me divertiré contigo por un rato antes de matarte." Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el altar.

Los gatos la liberan de sus ataduras y la empujan hacia el centro. Tifa se le quedó viendo confundida mientras Ginseng se quita su túnica. Nuevamente se vuelve hacia ella y comienza a caminar en su dirección. Tifa se prepara y adopta una posición de ataque. Ginseng sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se le apareció por detrás. La toma por la espalda para olfatear su cabello nuevamente. "Hueles muy bien para ser un mago." Le susurró al oído.

"¡Quítame tus garras de encima!"

Tifa le pisoteó el pie y le conectó un golpe en su estómago con el codo; y justo cuando ella se volteó para golpearlo en la cara, Ginseng retrocede y esquiva el golpe. Nuevamente ella adopta una pose de pelea mientras Ginseng recuperaba la compostura.

"Eso... Me dolió mucho." Dijo molesto mientras se frotaba el estómago. Los subordinados de Ginseng sacaron sus armas, listos para atacarla. Ginseng levantó su mano izquierda para ordenarles que se detuvieran.

"No solo eres hermosa, sino que también sabes pelear." Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus labios. "¡Veamos que puedes hacer con esto!" Sacó su látigo y comenzó a azotarlo contra ella. Tifa esquivó sus ataques haciendo volteretas hacia atrás, pero en un descuido el látigo logra sujetar uno de sus pies. Ginseng aprovecha el momento para jalar del látigo, logrando que ella cayera al suelo. Adolorida, Tifa intenta ponerse de pie mientras que Ginseng se burlaba de ella.

"No eres tan ruda cuando estas en el suelo." Se rió a carcajadas. "Tan frágil y vulnerable como una paloma. ¡Me encanta!" Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ginseng alzó su látigo nuevamente para continuar azotándola. Tifa cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, cuando de repente, Noctis apareció de la nada y bloqueó el látigo con su brazo derecho.

"Veo que todavía te gusta torturar a los demás por placer." Le dijo mientras jalaba del látigo.

"¿Noctis?" Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. "¡Creí que estabas muerto!" Dijo molesto.

"Pues para tu suerte, sigo vivo y coleando." Movió su cola de un lado a otro.

Ginseng apretó los dientes y su cabello se erizó como el de un gato. "No dejaré que salgas de aquí vivo."

Los gatos los rodearon en un círculo de la muerte. Noctis extendió su mano e hizo un encantamiento para sacar varias espadas alrededor de él y esperó el momento apropiado para atacar.

"¡A ellos!" Ginseng ordenó a sus súbditos. Los gatos se abalanzaron contra ellos y es entonces cuando Noctis tomó a Tifa de la mano y usó una de sus espadas para tele transportarse al tronco que se encontraba arriba de ellos.

"¡No dejen que se escapen!" Gritó Ginseng.

Los gatos comenzaron a trepar el árbol mientras ellos escapaban a través de las ramas de los árboles. Los movimientos de Noctis eran muy rápidos en comparación a los de Tifa y le costaba mucho trabajo seguirlo. De pronto, Tifa se tropieza con una de las ramas y cae del árbol. Noctis se detuvo abruptamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, salta también para atraparla en el aire. Luego se sujeta de una de las lianas y ambos aterrizan en el suelo, ilesos.

"¡Rápido, corre!"

Noctis se quedó ahí para distraer a los Feles mientras ella huía a un lugar seguro. Nuevamente hizo aparecer un gran número de espadas las cuales hizo que giraran a su alrededor para usarlas como escudo. Los gatos se detuvieron al ver la exhibición de armas y en ese momento, los ojos de Noctis se tornaron rojos como la sangre.

Tifa por otro lado, continuó corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alearse del territorio de los Feles. Luego se detuvo al escuchar un gran estruendo que provenía de la misma dirección.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Jadeó. Tifa apresuró sus pasos para regresar por donde vino y sin que ella se lo esperara, Noctis apareció detrás de unos arbustos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó preocupada. "¿Qué fue lo que paso allá atrás?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas." Le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado. "Vamos, es mejor que salgamos de aquí. No es seguro." Ella lo siguió.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque, Tifa pudo contemplar el paraje con más tranquilidad. La forma en que la luz se colaba entre las hojas, el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de los arboles al mecerse con el viento. Mientras tanto, Noctis continuaba caminando en dirección opuesta y Tifa comenzó a quedarse atrás. Estaba muy fatigada y hacía lo posible por alcanzar a Noctis, pero la herida en su pie comenzó a dolerle más lo cual hizo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Noctis se detuvo al verla en el suelo y regresó hacia donde ella estaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si... Sólo estoy algo agotada." Jadeó. Noctis notó la herida en su tobillo y se agachó para examinarla.

"Déjame ver." Tifa le mostró la llaga que había dejado el látigo de Ginseng en su tobillo. "Tsk... Maldito gato..." Gruñó.

"No te preocupes. He tenido peores heridas que esta" Le dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Quédate quieta, ¿sí?" Noctis colocó su mano sobre la herida y comenzó a sanarla con una extraña magia. Tifa se le queda viendo por unos instantes mientras él curaba su pie y luego bajó la mirada. Su morete se desvaneció por completo y el dolor desapareció. "Eso servirá." Se levantó del suelo.

"Gracias."

Noctis le sonrió. "¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil decirlo." Arqueó una ceja y comenzó a caminar.

"Oye..." Noctis la volteó a ver. Tifa se sonrojó un poco y luego suspiró. "Discúlpame por lo que te dije hace unos momentos. No fue mi intención decirte esas cosas." Bajó la cabeza apenada.

Noctis se rio un poco después de eso. "Descuida. No fue nada." Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. "Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si..." Tifa asintió con su cabeza.

"Por cierto, nunca me dijiste como te llamabas..."

"Me llamo Tifa. Tifa Lockhart." Sonrió.

"Mucho gusto, Tifa." Le dio un apretón de mano. "Soy Noctis. Noctis Caelum."

Tifa se rio entre dientes. "Eso ya lo sé."

De repente, se escuchó un aullido a lo lejos y Noctis levantó sus orejas con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer se trataba de una jauría de lobos que estaba cerca.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Tifa.

"Ven, ya casi llegamos." Noctis la vuelve a tomar de la mano y se dirigen hacia donde se escuchaba el llamado.

* * *

_**A/N: ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? ¿Creen que Tifa pueda encontrar el camino a casa? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;D **__**En el próximo capitulo conoceremos un poco más acerca de Noctis y su clan ;) así que no se despeguen ;D**_


	6. Guardianes del Bosque

_**A:N: Gracias por sus reviews :D aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. ;D**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Guardianes del Bosque.**

Ambos corren detrás de la jauría sin ser vistos y llegan a una aldea escondida entre el bosque. Parecía una especie de fortaleza medieval donde únicamente podían entrar los híbridos. Noctis conocía el camino muy bien y llevó a Tifa a través de un gran túnel hecho del tronco de un secoya. Al salir del túnel, Tifa se quedó extasiada al contemplar los alrededores del pueblo. Era muy parecido a su antiguo hogar en las montañas con sus casas de piedra y techos de teja al estilo de la edad media.

"Bienvenida a Niflheim, hogar de los Lupus." Noctis extendió su brazo.

El clan Lupus, más conocido como el clan de los lobos, era el más fuerte de los híbridos del bosque. Se caracterizaban por ser una especie muy territorial y dominante. Vivían como humanos y se transformaban en lobos para cazar en jauría. Al igual que Noctis, todos tenían orejas y cola de lobo, y se podían distinguir según su rango por medio de ornamentos, como máscaras y coronas o el color de su pelaje.

Los Lupus contaban con muchos aleados en el bosque, los cuales también compartían las mismas semejanzas. Entre ellos estaba el clan Vulpes, quienes podían transformarse en zorros. A pesar de su tamaño, los Vulpes eran muy astutos y rápidos, lo que los hacían unos expertos en infiltración.

Luego estaba el clan de los Cervus, que eran los híbridos que adoptaban la forma de ciervos con enormes e imponentes astas. A diferencia de los ciervos comunes, estos poseían colas como la de los caballos y otros poseían alas en su forma animal. Noctis gobernada sobre todos ellos y eran conocidos como los guardianes del bosque.

"¡Alto ahí!" Les dijo uno de los guardias del pueblo. "¡Identifíquense!"

"¿Qué acaso no me reconocéis?" Les dijo confundido. "Soy Noctis, hijo del Rey Caelum y príncipe del bosque."

En ese momento, todos los Lupus de la aldea comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y otros intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

"¿Noctis?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"¡Es un traidor!" Dijo otro. "Nos vendió a los magos."

"¡Es verdad!" Contestaron los demás.

Los Lobos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos para acorralarlos como presa y Tifa comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

"Noctis, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?" Ella retrocedió.

"No lo sé. Esto debe tratarse de un mal entendido." Miró a su alrededor confundido.

"¡Captúrenlos!"

Ambos fueron apresados por los guardias de la entrada y luego los llevaron hasta la plaza para ser ejecutados. Noctis trató de razonar con los habitantes pero ninguno quiso escucharlo. Estaban cegados por el odio y lo único que querían era cobrar venganza.

"¡Escúchenme!" Gritó Noctis. "Están cometiendo un grave error. El verdadero enemigo está allá afuera. Todos están siendo manipulados por Tenebrae. ¡Tienen que creerme!"

"¡Silencio traidor!" Respondió uno de los guardias.

Mientras los aldeanos intentaban sacrificarlos, tres jóvenes aparecieron de entre la muchedumbre para interponerse y defenderlos.

"¡Amigos míos!" Noctis sonrió al ver de quienes se trataba.

"¿Se encuentra bien amo Noctis?" Dijo uno de ellos.

Ignis Stupeo Scientia, amigo de la infancia y guardaespaldas de Noctis. Su apariencia era como la de un hombre refinado. Tenía el pelo corto de color marrón claro, ojos verdes y llevaba gafas.

"Debemos irnos." Ignis se acercó a ellos para liberarlos de sus ataduras.

"¡Alto!" Gritó alguien con voz de mando. La muchedumbre se apartó para dar paso al responsable. Se trataba de Clades, líder del clan Lupus y tío de Noctis quien llegó a la plaza para imponer el orden. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?"

"¡Clades!" Noctis sonrió al verlo.

"¿Noctis?" Dijo sorprendido. "Creí que estabas muerto."

"No, no fue así. Fui capturado por Idola y me envió a otro mundo para evitar que ascendiera al trono. Quiere apoderarse del último cristal en Lucis."

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" Dijo consternado.

"Sí. Tenebrae nos ha traicionado." La muchedumbre se sorprendió al escuchar la verdad. "Debo decirle a mi padre cuanto antes. Lucis está en peligro."

"Noctis..." Su voz se apagó. "Regis ha muerto."

"¿Qué...?" Dijo afligido.

"Me temo que es verdad, su alteza." Respondió Ignis con tristeza.

"No, eso no puede ser posible..." Negó con su cabeza. "Pero si él estaba bien el otro día..."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Clades lo interrumpió. "Noctis, desapareciste durante *7 años. Regis no soportó tu perdida y cayó en depresión."

Noctis se quedó en silencio tratando de aceptar la cruda verdad. Había sido demasiado tarde cuando por fin escapó del conjuro que lo apresaba en aquel muñeco y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias.

"Padre..." Noctis cerró sus ojos con tristeza.

El rostro de Tifa se llenó de simpatía al verlo tan vulnerable y trató de consolarlo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Noctis desaparece de su vista en un instante.

"¡Noctis, espera!" Le gritó con su mano extendida.

"Déjalo." Ignis le puso una mano en su hombro. "Necesita estar solo por un momento."

Tifa baja la cabeza y no tiene más opción que esperar por él. Al cabo de un tiempo, ella decide buscar a Noctis pero es detenida en la entrada por los guardias de la aldea. Ignis interviene y se ofrece a llevarla hasta donde Noctis se encontraba. Durante el camino, Tifa se presenta apropiadamente con Ignis y aprovecha la oportunidad para conocerlo mejor.

"Así que, ¿eres amigo de Noctis?"

"Así es." Respondió. "Somos amigos desde la infancia."

"Ya veo."

"Por cierto, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que pensabas encontrar a Noctis, si no sabes en dónde buscar?" Levantó una ceja.

"Bueno... pues... este... yo..." Tifa se rascó la cabeza algo apenada.

Ignis sonrió al ver su reacción. "No te preocupes. Te llevaré hasta donde está él. Seguramente eres alguien en quien se puede confiar, pues te trajo hasta aquí."

Tifa le sonrió. "Muchas gracias." Y continuó caminando.

Mientras tanto, Noctis se encontraba a la orilla de un pequeño lago cerca de la aldea. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos en donde se aislaba de todos para pensar. Cuando era más joven le gustaba tirar rocas al agua y estas rebotaban varias veces antes de caer. Era algo que lo mantenía distraído para no pensar en otras cosas.

Momentos después, Ignis y Tifa llegan al lago. Ignis le muestra el camino hacia el lago para que ella pudiera hablar con Noctis mientras él los espera. Tifa se abrió paso por el sendero hasta la orilla del lago y es entonces cuando lo ve.

"Hey..." Dijo sutilmente.

Noctis volteó su cabeza, sorprendido. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Ignis me mostró el camino." Ella se le acercó. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí..." Se inclinó para tomar una roca del suelo. "Lo estaré." Tiró la roca al agua y esta dio algunos saltos.

"Lamento mucho lo de tu padre." Dijo con voz apagada.

"Descuida. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Él era un híbrido como tú?"

"No. Mi madre lo era." Recogió otra roca. "Mi padre se enamoró de ella cuando él era más joven." Dejó salir un poco de aire por su nariz al reír. "Nunca se cansaba de decirnos lo hermosa que era." Noctis tiró la roca al agua y esta se hundió. "Desearía que ella estuviera aquí." Se quedó viendo las ondas en el agua.

"Sabes, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era muy joven." Tifa recoge una roca del suelo y Noctis la vuelve a ver. "Por mucho tiempo me sentí muy sola y comencé a creer que nunca podría llenar el vacío en mi corazón." Ella se detiene un momento y luego sonríe. "Pero entonces conocí a mis amigos." Tifa arroja la piedra al agua. "Ellos me dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante. Se convirtieron en mi apoyo y en mi razón de pelear. Incluso si no estamos relacionados por sangre, seguimos siendo una familia de amigos."

"Familia de amigos, ¿eh?" Noctis sonrió ante la idea.

"Sí. Mientras te encuentres rodeado de las personas que más aprecias, jamás estarás verdaderamente solo." Le puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimo.

Noctis entrecerró sus ojos y le sonrió por el gesto.

"Su alteza," Ignis los interrumpe. "Es indispensable que volvamos a la mansión. Hay varios asuntos que debemos discutir antes de ir al palacio."

"De acuerdo." Noctis asintió con su cabeza. "Volvamos a la mansión."

* * *

_**A/N: *Un dato importante***_

_**En Lucis, el tiempo es medido por ciclos, los cuales constan de 7 años cada uno. En otras palabras, Noctis estuvo atrapado en el muñeco durante 1 año en el mundo de Tifa, mientras que en Lucis pasaron 7 años. Recuerden que se trata de un mundo alterno, por lo que el tiempo en Lucis pasa más rápido que en el mundo de Tifa.**_

_**No se preocupen cloti fans, mi versión de Cloud hará su aparición en el próximo capítulo ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que no los esté aburriendo :)**_


	7. Hermanos Caelum

_**A/N: ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Aquí los dejos con el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden dejarme un review en caso de que tengan algún comentario ;) ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Hermanos Caelum.**

Después de su charla en el lago, Noctis, Tifa e Ignis regresan a Niflheim para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros. Durante el camino, Tifa se distrae por un segundo y se encuentra con un pequeño zorro de color rojo en medio del sendero.

"Hola pequeño." Le dijo con dulzura mientras se agachaba. "¿Estás perdido?"

El pequeño zorro volteó su cabeza a un lado confundido. Tenía una especie de máscara en el pelaje de su rostro que lo hacía ver muy llamativo.

"Ven, no te haré daño." Ella extendió su mano para tratar de acariciarlo.

En ese instante, el zorro le gruñó y trató de morderle la mano. Tifa se asustó y alejó su mano inmediatamente cuando de repente el pequeño zorrito se le abalanzó por encima de su cabeza logrando que ella cayera al suelo.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Noctis molesto.

El zorrito levantó las orejas en cuanto escuchó su voz y corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Noctis. En cuestión de segundos, el pequeño zorro se transformó en una chica pelirroja con orejas y cola de zorro.

"¡Noctis!" Dijo la chica mientras rodeaba a Noctis con sus brazos. "Estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!" Apretó el abrazo.

"¡Suéltame!" Noctis se sacudió a la chica para luego ir a ayudar a Tifa.

"Bueno, pero no tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo." La pelirroja hizo un puchero.

Noctis le ofrece una mano a Tifa para levantarla del suelo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. No te preocupes, solo fue un susto." Se sacudió el polvo al ponerse de pie.

La extraña chica frunció el ceño al ver cómo Noctis era más amable con ella y gruñó celosa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Se le acercó a Tifa desafiantemente. "¿Qué haces con Noctis? ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien lo secuestró?" Le apuntó con una de sus garras.

"¡Oye!" Noctis la tomó de las orejas. "No seas tan maleducada con mi amiga." La vio a los ojos.

"¿Amiga?" Comenzó a reír nerviosa. "¡Claro que no! Cualquier amigo de Noctis es amigo mío también." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Noctis la suelta y ella cae al suelo sentada. Tifa se ríe entre dientes al ver la escena y la chica hace otro puchero. De alguna forma ella le recordaba mucho a su amiga Yuffie.

Los tres continuaron caminando por la aldea rumbo a la mansión Caelum que se encontraba en la cima de una colina. Una vez ahí, Noctis y los demás pasan a través de un puente que conecta el patio exterior con la entrada principal. Al entrar, Tifa se queda maravillada al ver el enorme vestíbulo dentro de la mansión.

"¡Whoa!" Dijo extasiada. "¿Tú vives aquí?"

Toda la decoración del lugar era al estilo francés, con columnas de mármol y bóvedas de cristal sobre un patio interior; pisos de granito y muebles hechos de madera fina.

Ignis los llevó a través del patio interno hasta uno de los salones reales. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, uno de los amigos de Noctis lo sorprende por detrás y lo toma del cuello juguetonamente para saludarlo.

"Miren quien llegó." Dijo el joven. "Y parece que esta vez no vino solo."

Prompto Argentum, un joven de estatura media y complexión delgada. Tenía los ojos azules, pecas claras, pelo corto y rubio rebelde. Se hizo amigo de Noctis en sus días de escuela y era el más juguetón de la pandilla, sin mencionar que también era un playboy con las mujeres.

Noctis forcejeó para liberarse del agarre de Prompto y es entonces cuando el más alto de ellos lo tomó del cuello para quitárselo de encima a Noctis.

"Veo que aún te gusta molestar a Noctis." Le dice con una media sonrisa.

Gladiolus Amicitia, el hijo mayor de una familia encargada de la protección de la familia real. Al contrario de Prompto, Gladiolus era un hombre de gran estatura y contextura gruesa. Tenía ojos de color ámbar, una larga cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo y tatuajes que cubrían sus brazos. Su pelo era oscuro, largo y parcialmente rapado de los lados, y lucía una barba a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Ignis por otro lado, tenía una personalidad mucho más seria, algo que contrastaba con Gladiolus y Prompto. Al igual que Ignis, Gladiolus y Prompto también eran amigos cercanos de Noctis que más bien actuaban como sus hermanos.

"Dime, ¿quién es la preciosura que viene contigo?" Dijo Prompto.

"Déjenme presentarlos. Su nombre es Tifa Lockhart. Ella viene de otro mundo y fue la que me rescató del conjuro que me apresaba."

"Mucho gusto." Tifa hizo una reverencia.

"Ya veo. Así que no eres de por aquí ¿eh?" Prompto se le acercó para olfatearla. "Con razón tu olor es diferente."

"Si... Me lo dicen todo el tiempo." Ella se encogió de hombros mientras suspira.

"Por cierto, ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?" Prompto le sonrió con picardía.

"¡Idiota!" Gladiolus le pegó en la cabeza a Prompto. "¿Qué no ves que incomodas a la señorita?"

"¡Ouch! ¡Eso me dolió!" Prompto se frotó el chichote de la cabeza y Tifa se rio entre dientes. Por alguna extraña razón, esa escena se le hizo muy familiar.

"Si gustas, puedes esperarnos en el jardín real." Ignis le sugirió a Tifa.

Tifa asintió con su cabeza y luego fue escoltada por uno de los sirvientes hasta el jardín. Noctis y los demás entraron a la sala de reuniones para hablar a puerta cerrada.

"Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, hay algo que debes saber acerca de Lucis." Comenzó Ignis y todos tomaron asiento. "Después de tu desaparición, el reino de Lucis cambió drásticamente y cayó en una dictadura."

"¿A qué te refieres con una dictadura?" Dijo Noctis.

"Cuando tu padre falleció, el peso del trono pasó a tu hermano Nubis, quien aún no ha sido coronado hasta que contraiga matrimonio. Sin embargo, en el momento en que recibió el título de la corona, Nubis comenzó a atacar a todos los híbridos."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Noctis se levantó de su silla.

"Tal como lo oyes. Nubis declaró la guerra en contra de los híbridos y dio la orden de ejecutar a todos los de sangre híbrida que se atrevieran a traspasar las fronteras del reino. Desde entonces, nadie ha podido ir a la capital."

"Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué Nubis haría algo tan atroz?"

"Creemos que él está siendo manipulado por alguien. Y ahora que sabemos que Tenebrae nos ha traicionado, es muy probable que ellos estén detrás de todo esto."

"Tengo que hablar con mi hermano..." Noctis se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Y cómo piensas llegar hasta él?" Ignis lo interrumpió. "Es imposible llegar hasta él ahora. Los magos crearon una barrera alrededor del palacio que no permite que ningún híbrido pueda traspasar. La única forma de entrar sin ser detectado es que seas un ser mágico."

"Pero Noctis tiene sangre real." Dijo Gladiolus. "¿Qué eso no es una ventaja?"

"Es verdad. Él podría cruzar la barrera con la ayuda de sus poderes." Secundó Prompto.

"Es muy arriesgado." Respondió Ignis. "Incluso si se trata de Noctis. Hay que encontrar la manera de entrar a Lucis sin mucho riesgo."

Noctis comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del salón. Los demás lo siguen con la mirada y luego él se detiene enfrente del ventanal.

"Pase lo que pase, debemos evitar que Tenebrae se apoderé del último cristal en Lucis." Puso su mano sobre la ventana mientras veía su reflejo.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Lucis, Nubis se encontraba en sus aposentos admirando el paisaje desde su ventana; cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.

"Su majestad, el Rey de Tenebrae ha llegado. Se solicita su presencia en el salón real."

"Muy bien. Estaré allí en un momento." Respondió con seriedad.

Nubis Lucis Caelum, hijo del rey Regis y hermano de Noctis. Se convirtió en el gobernante de Lucis después de que su padre muriera por una extraña enfermedad; y desde entonces, se aisló completamente de los demás. Al igual que su padre, él también era un poderoso mago que podía controlar el poder de los cristales. Su aparente personalidad reservada y seria lo convertía en una excelente figura de autoridad, sin embargo, su falta de expresión y elocuencia hacían de él un rey sombrío y oscuro. Su cabello es de punta como el de su hermano Noctis, con la única diferencia de que el de él era rubio. Sus ojos eran color azul cielo, de tez clara y figura esbelta pero musculosa.

"Su Alteza Real, El príncipe de Lucis." Informó el heraldo.

Nubis tomó asiento en el trono para recibir al gobernante de Tenebrae. Vestía una especie de uniforme blanco con una túnica de piel del mismo color y zapatos negros.

Idola quien venía acompañado de su hija Stella, se le acercó a Nubis para comenzar la audiencia sobre la boda real.

"Su Alteza," Ambos hicieron una reverencia. "Como sabéis, vuestra boda con la princesa Stella esta próxima a celebrarse, por lo que os sugiero hacer una fiesta de compromiso para anunciar la buena nueva."

"Me parece buena idea." Respondió Nubis. "Enviaré invitaciones a todas las demás naciones para que asistan al palacio la próxima Luna llena."

"Majestad, os ruego me permitáis acompañaros durante estos días mientras se terminan los preparativos de la boda." Dijo Stella.

"Podéis contar con ello." Asintió con su cabeza. "Por favor escolten a la princesa a sus nuevos aposentos."

Cómo era de esperarse, Nubis contraería matrimonio con la princesa Stella según la ley. Gracias a esta unión, Tenebrae formará lazos diplomáticos con Lucis para beneficiarse de su poder político y asegurar la paz entre ambos reinos. Nubis no deseaba casarse con Stella puesto que él no la amaba, sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que el matrimonio con Stella no era un asunto del corazón, sino de Estado. Aunque él quisiera, no tenía otra opción más que cumplir con su deber como gobernante de Lucis.

Nubis deja por terminada su audiencia con el rey de Tenebrae y se dispone a regresar a sus aposentos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio una vieja pintura le llamó la atención y se detiene para observarla. Era un viejo retrato pintado junto con su padre, el rey Regis Caelum y su hermano Noctis. Eran muy pequeños en ese entonces y en el retrato se podía ver la sonrisa de ambos. Por unos instantes, el rostro de Nubis se llenó de felicidad y se quedó admirando la pintura con una media sonrisa en sus labios; Luego su semblante cambio drásticamente y su cabello se volvió oscuro. Su mirada estaba llena de enojo y sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos como sangre.

* * *

_**A/N: ¡Adivinaron! Nubis es la versión alterna de Cloud en Lucis. Traté de conservar su personalidad original pero como estamos en un universo alterno, es probable que en el futuro tenga algunas variaciones. No se preocupen, el fic es un CloTi también, así que esperen muchos momentos románticos de aquí en adelante. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que les esté gustando.**_


	8. Un amor no Correspondido

_**A/N: Nuevamente les pido disculpas por el retraso. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en mente que no he podido ser capaz de terminar la historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un amor no Correspondido**

De vuelta en Nifelheim, Tifa se encontraba admirando la vista desde uno de los balcones de la mansión Caelum. Ya casi anochecía y se podía ver como los colores del atardecer iluminaban todo el cielo. Aunque estaba maravillada por lo que veía, todavía no podía creer en donde se encontraba.

"Es hermoso ¿verdad?" Noctis se le acercó por detrás.

Tifa volteo su cabeza para verlo venir. "Sí, lo es. Ni en sueños me hubiera imaginado estar en un lugar como este." Ella cierra sus ojos para sentir la suave brisa.

Noctis la observa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando ella vuelve a abrir sus ojos, la sonrisa de Noctis se desvanece al ver que la mirada de Tifa había cambiado. Estaba perdida en el horizonte como si estuviera buscando algo. Aunque Lucis era un lugar muy hermoso, no dejaba de extrañar su verdadero hogar; sobre todo a sus amigos.

"¿Los echas de menos?" Preguntó Noctis.

Tifa lo volvió a ver confundida.

"Ya sabes, tus amigos." Dijo algo melancólico.

"Sí..." Suspiró y miró al cielo. "Solo espero que no estén preocupados por mí." Dijo con nostalgia.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que hay una forma de que puedas regresar a tu mundo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Sonrió nuevamente.

Noctis asintió con su cabeza. "Mi hermano también es un mago, y creo que él podría enviarte de regreso con su magia. Si yo pude crear un portal hacia Lucis, él sabrá como volverlo abrir."

El rostro de Tifa se llenó de alegría al escuchar eso. "¡Qué bueno!" Tifa no pudo contener su emoción y sin darse cuenta se le abalanzó a Noctis para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Noctis se sorprendió de su repentino cambio de humor y se quedó perplejo por unos segundos. Tifa se dio cuenta del momento incómodo y se apartó de inmediato con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

"Lo siento. Creo que me dejé llevar." Dijo algo apenada.

Noctis suprimió una pequeña risa al verla tan avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de alguien que no fuera un pariente cercano. En ese momento, Ignis llega al balcón para buscar a Noctis.

"Amo Noctis, tenemos noticias de Lucis. Por favor acompáñeme."

Noctis asiente con su cabeza. "Volveré enseguida." Le dijo a Tifa. "Ordenaré que preparen algo para la cena, así que si quieres puedes darte un paseo por los alrededores."

"De acuerdo." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Noctis se marchó con Ignis de vuelta al salón principal. Tifa por otro lado, se quedó en el balcón un rato más para admirar el paisaje mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Cuando miró hacia abajo para admirar el jardín real, se percató de que alguien estaba infiltrándose en la mansión. Se trataba de nada menos que la chica Vulpes que se habían encontrado en el sendero. Tifa se le quedó viendo por unos instantes y decidió investigar.

Cuando llegó al jardín no logró encontrar a la Vulpes por ninguna parte, pero en su lugar se topó con una especie de planta que tenía unos frutos muy apetitosos en el centro de su flor. Tifa no pudo contener la tentación y se acercó para tratar de comer uno de los frutos; pero justo antes de que pudiera arrancar el fruto de la planta, la Vulpes apareció de la nada para embestirla.

"¡No te comas eso!" La chica la empujó bruscamente.

Tifa cayó al suelo y en ese instante, la enorme planta cobró vida mientras abría sus enormes fauces. Aparentemente se trataba de una planta carnívora conocida como _PlantBrain,_que utilizaba como señuelo las frutas de su flor para luego atrapar a su presa con sus dos tentáculos y envenenarlas con su polen.

La Vulpes usó su báculo para golpear a la enorme planta en un punto estratégico y así regresarla a su estado normal antes de que lanzara su polen. La planta volvió a cerrar sus fauces y se quedó dormida nuevamente.

"Phew... Eso estuvo cerca." La Vulpes exhaló aliviada.

"¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?" Dijo Tifa, horrorizada.

"Es una planta carnívora que utilizan para resguardar el jardín de las pestes." La Vulpes volvió a colocar su báculo en su espalda. "Tienes suerte de que estuviera por aquí, de lo contrario te hubieras convertido en la cena de esa cosa."

"Muchas gracias." Tifa sonrió y luego se puso de pie. "Esta es la segunda vez que me tumbas al suelo y aún sigo sin saber tu nombre."

La Vulpes la miró de reojo mientras hace un puchero y luego se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

"Mi nombre es Tifa. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Me llamo Callide del clan Vulpes, pero todos me dicen Calli." Se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer genial.

Calli era una chica adolescente con apariencia de zorro. Su cabello era largo y de color rojizo como el pelaje de un zorro. Su vestimenta era como la de una chica rebelde con shorts, botas y tirantes de cuero. Era muy juguetona, de estatura baja y ojos de color lila. Era muy cercana a Noctis y siempre trataba de estar cerca de él y la pandilla.

Tifa se rio entre dientes al verla. "Me recuerdas mucho a una amiga mía. Es como de tu misma estatura y se ven de la misma edad."

"¿Insinúas que soy una enana?" Alzó un puño con una vena resaltada.

"No, claro que no." Sacudió sus manos en señal de negación. "Es solo que me sorprende lo fuerte que eres para ser tan joven."

"Todos los Vulpes tenemos que serlo, de lo contrario estaríamos por debajo de la cadena alimenticia." Calli se trepó a un árbol para comer del fruto de este y luego le lanzó uno a Tifa desde arriba.

"Gracias." Sonrió Tifa.

"Eres demasiado educada." Le dio un mordisco al fruto. "No pareces ser un mago." Dijo con la boca llena.

"No lo soy. Vengo de otro mundo, muy diferente al tuyo." Tifa bajó la mirada.

"¿De verdad?" Calli se le apareció enfrente de cabeza, sorprendiendo a Tifa. "Dime, ¿cómo es tu mundo?" Luego se sentó en el suelo moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

"Pues... verás. No tenemos colas ni orejas, para empezar..." Dijo graciosamente.

Tifa le contó todo sobre su mundo mientras platicaba con Calli en el jardín. Se le hacía muy fácil hablar con ella puesto que tenía muchas cosas en común con su amiga Yuffie; y pronto comenzaron a llevarse bien. Mientras estaban sentadas en el césped a la luz de la luna, Tifa aprovechó la oportunidad y le preguntó acerca de Noctis. Calli le cuenta todo lo que sabe de él y luego comparte algunos secretos con ella.

"Desde que conocí a Noctis, no he podido separarme de él. Siempre fue muy amable con los demás clanes y creo que eso fue lo que me cautivó de él. Lo he seguido desde entonces y juré protegerlo a costa de mi vida." El rostro de Calli se entristeció después de eso. "Aunque él no me ve de la misma forma..." Bajó las orejas.

"Sé lo que sientes." Le dijo con empatía. "A veces para no perder a esa persona decidimos mantenernos cerca a pesar de no ser correspondidos de la misma forma."

Calli asintió con su cabeza.

Tifa colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Calli. "Debes ser fuerte. Estas cosas llevan tiempo y si no se dan, debemos tomar la decisión que nos haga sufrir menos para continuar adelante. Seguramente lo que sientes por Noctis no es más allá que respeto y cariño."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Se encogió de hombros.

"No te preocupes. Nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar de nuevo. Aún eres muy joven, y quien sabe, quizá conozcas a alguien mejor, ¿no lo crees?" Ella le sonrió tiernamente.

Calli la volteó a ver con una media sonrisa. Aunque no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, de alguna manera sus palabras la hicieron sentir mejor.

"Bah, pues él se lo pierde." Hizo un puchero y Tifa no pudo evitar reír del comentario.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Caelum, Ignis le informa a Noctis acerca de las buenas nuevas en Lucis. Ignis se había enterado del compromiso de Nubis con Stella a través de una carta anónima que fue enviada desde Lucis por uno de los espías del clan Vulpes.

"Al parecer se está organizando un baile de máscaras en honor al compromiso del príncipe Nubis y la princesa Stella. Únicamente los seres mágicos están invitados al evento." Ignis le entregó la carta a Noctis.

"Así que Nubis se casará con Stella..." Noctis arrugó la carta.

"Esto es malo." Dijo Prompto. "Una vez que Nubis obtenga la corona, será el fin de todos los híbridos."

"Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar que se efectúe esa boda." Preguntó Gladiolus.

"Me temo que no. Nubis es el heredero legítimo de Lucis y por ley debe desposar a una princesa de Tenebrae." Dijo Ignis.

"Él no es el heredero de Lucis." Noctis se levantó de su silla. "Soy yo." Dijo firmemente.

"¿Qué dices?" Dijo Prompto sorprendido.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó Gladiolus.

"Mi padre, el Rey Regis, me nombró a mí como su sucesor, pero no acepté el título por temor a traicionar a mi raza. Nubis solo está cumpliendo con su deber como parte de la familia Caelum."

"Eso tiene sentido." Ignis se ajustó sus gafas. "El Rey Regis quería que tú gobernaras en Lucis para destruir las diferencias entre híbridos y magos."

"De ser así, nada de esto habría pasado." Dijo Gladiolus.

"Eso lo sé ahora. Fui un tonto e inmaduro, y no vi más allá de las consecuencias de mis actos. Es por ello que debo regresar a Lucis para enmendar mi error y detener a mi hermano antes de que Tenebrae se apoderé del trono."

"¿Pero cómo haremos eso?" Pregunto Prompto.

En ese momento Noctis materializó una máscara en su mano.

"Iremos al baile de máscaras." Dijo con una media sonrisa.

* * *

_**A/N: Un dato importante que deben saber acerca de Calli. Ella es mi OC y quise incorporarla en la historia para crear un ambiente un poco más ameno y divertido. Su nombre proviene del latín Callidum (de) que significa "Astuto", y cómo es un zorrito me pareció un buen detalle.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo Noctis y los demás se infiltran en el Palacio usando máscaras. Personalmente estoy muy emocionada por escribir esta parte de la historia porque me encantan las mascaradas y a partir de aquí, habrá mucho romance. **_


End file.
